Blow Me
by Nil1875
Summary: A little SoraRiku fluff. Title sounds bad, but it's not a bad story. :D Or is it? XD R&R T


**Don't even ask. This was inspired by my watching Austin Powers, and one of my favorite charecters, and actors, Scotty/Seth Green, it talking to Doctor Evil, and mutters 'Blow Me.' And it just sprung to mind. XD**

** Kairi is an evil little fangirl. You shall see what I mean at the end. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Hey Sora! There's a letter here for you from Destiny Proper!" Tidus called as he tethered his small boat to the ladder beneath the curved paopu tree and climbed up to hand his old friend the letter. 

"Thanks Tidus," Sora grinned and he and his silver haired companion waved as the boy rowed back to the main island.

Sora quickly opened the letter and scanned it.

"It's…It's a letter from Kairi…She…she's not coming back…" Sora scanned the letter three times. Without a word he slid off the tree trunk and walked away, tears running down his face. He had been planning on asking Kairi out after school ended for the summer. He wanted to do it so he could get over his real feelings for another friend who he could never have.

"Sora!" Riku called after his friend jumping off the tree. He saw the tears running down Sora's face.

"Leave me alone!" Sora shouted.

"Sora get back here!"

"Fuck off Riku, just leave me alone!!"

Sora continued to storm down the beach, the letter of, what seemed, lifelong destruction clutched in his hand. His future girlfriend had just dumped him, before he even asked her out. Now he had no excuse now to admit his real feeling…life sucked right about now.

"SORA!!! This is not the way to work this out!"

"Blow me," Sora muttered over his shoulder. Before he knew it, a hand gripped his arm, wrenching him around, as strong arms pulled him against a warm body and kept him there.

"That could be arranged," Riku growled and smashed his lips against Sora's. Sora jumped and blinked before his eyes slid shut.

The letter fell to the sand forgotten.

-----

_Dear Sora,_

_I have some bad news. I'm not coming back to the island. Ever. I'm so Sorry, but I have to find my own life. Goodbye Sora._

_-Kairi_

_----- _

"Hey Sora! There's a letter here for you from Destiny Proper!" I looked up and saw our old friend Tidus tying his little rowboat to the ladder in front of us.

Sora and I were sitting on the bent trunk of the Paopu tree, just lounging in the spring sun.

"Thanks Tidus," Sora said, a grin spread onto his beautiful face as we both waved to Tidus as he rowed away. Oh what was I thinking. There I went again thinking about Sora in a way I shouldn't.

To hell with it. Here's my story. I've been in love with my best friend Sora since we were eight. When I was fifteen I couldn't take it anymore, and to try and stop the pain of not being able to love him, I embraced darkness to escape.

Little did I know that Sora would stop at nothing to come after me, but I chalked it up to the fact that Kairi had tried to follow me. The girl that was as much a sister to me as my own flesh and blood had decided to follow me.

I dragged myself from my thoughts and looked back at Sora, who's face was contorting in hurt.

"It's…It's a letter from Kairi…She…she's not coming back…"

A thousand thoughts races past my head. The first that I would miss her terribly, and not far behind it, the fact that I finally had Sora all to myself. He's told me about wanting to ask her out.

I snapped to my senses as he jumped off the tree and ran away. He was crying.

"Sora!" I called as he ran away.

"Leave me alone!" Sora shouted.

"Sora get back here!"

"Fuck off Riku, just leave me alone!!" he shouted, the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"SORA!!! This is not the way to work this out!"

"Blow me," Sora muttered over his shoulder. I blinked and something in my head snapped. I rushed forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him around and holding him against my body.  
"That could be arranged," I growled before smashing my lips against his.

It was the happiest moment of my life when he kissed me back. The letter from Kairi fell to the sand along with out clothes.

-:-:-:-

"Here you go Kai," said Tidus as, with a slightly green, and very red face, he handed her a folder of pictures.

Kairi gave a wicked grin as she handed Tidus a wad of cash and ran to where Selphie was waiting. They opened the envelope together and grinned.

"Gold!"

"It worked. I'm glad I sent that letter over with Tidus. It worked!"

The girls continued to giggle at the pictures of their friends doing less than appropriate things to each other in broad daylight. It was gold indeed.


End file.
